Bronson
The Main Villain from the 1987 Body Horror movie, Street Trash. Bronson was once a hitman in Vietnam who got dishonorably discharged in Section 8 for selling dope. He became homeless and has gone deranged ever since. He now has made a "kingdom" in a junkyard with a group of homeless vets as his Henchmen. He also carries around a knife made out of human femur bone. He is played by Vic Noto. History In the first act of the movie, a homeless man named Fred steals collected money from a man named Wizzy, who was going to use the money to pay off Bronson. When Bronson hears about this, he demands that he infiltrates Fred. While Bronson goes out on the streets, he kills a driver by pulling him out of his car and smashes his head into the windshield. A cop named Bill investigates the murder scene and knows that Bronson was behind it. Later, when Bronson is making love to a saggy woman named Winette, he catches site of Wendy, the girlfriend of Fred's brother, Kevin. Bronson now wants to get Wendy for himself. This makes Winette mad, so Bronson hits her for yelling at him in front of the guys in the junkyard. Later, when Bill finds two bodies killed in unexplained ways, he gets info that Bronson might be his best lead. One night at the junkyard, after Bronson talks about his experience in Vietnam, he has a dream where he has sex with Wendy during his time in Vietnam and starts to freak out when he wakes up. The next day, Fred wanders through the junkyard and ends up in Bronson's area. There, Bronson attacks him and holds him down for stealing his money. Before Bronson could kill him, one of the henchmen pees through a hole in a wall where Bronson happens to be next to. Being annoyed, Bronson slices the guy's member off and has his other henchmen play Keep-Away with it. While Bronson enjoys watching them, Fred uses this chance to get away. Later, Bill manages to find Bronson's "kingdom" where he gets surprised by Winette and Bronson stabs him in the back with his femur knife, breaking it in the process. Bill and Bronson fight each other until Bronson was able to choke Bill to death. After Bronson pees on the corpse, he carves a replacement knife out of Bill's femur bone. Afterwards, Bronson is given a drink called Viper, the same drink that has been killing off his men, but before he could drink it, Winette takes it and drinks it herself. There, Bronson witnesses the horrible result of drinking Viper as Winette starts to melt down in a hideous fashion. After her death, Bronson sees Wendy and Kevin entering an office building. Still wanting Wendy, Bronson enters into the office building and starts hunting Kevin down. When the mouse hunt ends up in the garage, Fred arrives and throws a bottle of Viper at Bronson, burning his left shoulder and face. Despite the burning injury, Bronson still continues on and now tries to kill Fred. As Bronson lifts Fred over his head, Kevin positions a gas tank to have the bottom pointed at Bronson and then knocks the top off, making the gas tank launch at Bronson's head and decapitating him. While Bronson's head is still alive for a little bit, he takes one last look at Wendy before he dies, where his reign of terror is finally over. Trivia *The actor, Vic Noto, had no idea who his character was during production. Even when he read the script three months after he was done playing Bronson, he still did not understand his character. *For Bronson's flashbacks of Vietnam, they were filmed on Long Island for the last days of shooting. *Vic Noto wasn't the first choice to play Bronson as the first actor who was originally going to play the role got fired on the first day on set for an unknown reason. Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Drug Dealers